My Way
'"My Way" '''was a French song by Claude Francisco and was later on translated by Frank Sintra in his Hit single ''My Way. It was also a featured song in Illumination animated film Sing. ''It Features Mike as he sings to prove himself as the gang of bears goes over to see him. Performed by Seth MacFarlane as Mike's voice actor. Lyrics Original = And now the end is near And so I face the final curtain My friend, I'll say it clear, I'll state my case of which I'm certain. I've lived a life that's full, I traveled each and every highway, And more, much more than this, I did it My Way. Regrets, I've had a few, But then again too few to mention Did what I had to do And saw it through without exemption Planned each charted course Each careful step along the byway And more, much more than this, I did it My Way. Yes there were times, I'm sure you knew When I bit off more than I could chew But through it all when there was doubt I ate it up and spit it out I faced it all and I stood tall And did it My Way. I've loved, I've laughed and cried, I've had my fill, my share of losing And now as tears subside I find it all so amusing To think I did all that And may I say not in a shy way Oh no, oh no not me I did it My Way For what is a man, what has he got? If not himself, then he has naught. To say the things he truly feels; And not the words of one who kneels. The record shows I took the blows - And did it my way! |-|Film= And now the end is near So I face the final curtain My friend, I'll say it clear I'll state my case of which I'm certain I've lived a life that's full I've traveled each and every highway And more, much more than this I did it my way Regrets, I've had a few But then again, too few to mention I did what I had to do And saw it through without exception I planned each charted course Each careful step along the byway And more, much more than this I did it my way Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew When I bit off more than I could chew But through it all when there was doubt I ate it up and spit it out I faced it all and I stood tall And did it my way I've loved, laughed and cried I've had my fails, my share of losing And now as tears subside I find it all so amusing To think I did all that And may I say, not in a shy way Oh, no, oh, no, not me I did it my way For what is a mouse, what has he got If not himself, then he has not To say the things he truly feels And not the words he would reveal The record shows I took the blows And did it my way Other Appearances * It first appears in a French song by Claude Francois. * It later appears in a translated vision in Frank Sintra hit single and album ''My Way. * It was featured in ''Sing ''soundtrack. Gallery Images Gaxresdefault.jpg C6b44ad0622c152b55437ea812754ca7.jpg Daxresdefault (1).jpg Faxresdefault (2).jpg Videos Official Comme d'habitude|Original My Way (Remastered 2008)|Frank Sintra My Way - Seth MacFarlane (SING 2016 Soundtrack) Tous en Scène|Sondtrack Sing (2016) - I Did It My Way Scene (9 10) Movieclips|Film Covers Elvis Presley - My Way (Aloha From Hawaii, Live in Honolulu, 1973)|Elivis Presley My Way|Sammy Davis Jr.] David Bowie "My way"|David Bowie Miley Cyrus - My Way (Frank Sinatra Cover)|Miley Cyrus My Way Lyric Video (TFS Perfect Cell Cover) - Team Four Star| Team Four Star Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Solos Category:Villainized Category:Independent Songs